Falling for the enemy!
by happilyinsane13
Summary: Kagome and the gang(which includes sesshomaru, Rin, and Kikyo)defeat Naraku(or so they think)King Yama sees how powerful they are and invites them to become his top spy and assasins.on a mission,they have to go toDT2 andfightYYHGang.
1. Inside the Shikon

Hey guys!! Im wrighting this new story and I hope you like it. The YYH gang will appear in later chapters,but lets hurry up and vote for pairings.  
  
sesshomaru/kagome (get them out of brother sister mode) kurama/kagome hiei/kagome sango/miroku sango/kurama sango/hiei  
  
chapter 1  
  
A scream pierst the night. It was a bloodcurdling scream that was heard from miles on end. Kagome had just blocked an attack from Naraku that was aimed for Sango. The tentacle pierced her side and she fell to the ground. Blood staining her uniform and spilling to the ground. "Kagome!" Sango, Inuyasha,Sesshomaru, Shippo, Miroku,and Kikyo cried. Tears spilling down there faces (OOC for sesshy) "Okaasan!" Shippo cried, running to the side of his adopted mother.  
  
All of them fell into a rage trying and failing to kill Naraku for what he had just done. All got severely injured in the process. Kagome watched this happen and she couldn't stand it. She got up and took out her bow and arrows. "DIE NARAKU!!!" she yelled. Full of rage and sorrow. She released the arrow and it hit Narakus heart. He let out a pitiful scream, than collapsed into dust. Kagome walked over, a sad look in her deep blue ocean orbs. She picked up the Shikon shards Naraku had and fused it with her own. It was purified and became the full Shikon no tama. "finally, its over" she whispered. And she collapsed into darkness.  
  
In Dream  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. She was in a field. "Am I dead?" she asked to no one in particular. "No child" said a sweet voice. Kagome looked up and gasped. "Midoriko!!" she she said in great surprise. "yes child, you are now in the Shikon no tama, what do you wish?" Kagome had no intention on wasting her wish. "I wish all my friends found happiness." she said quickly. Midoriko smiled at the kind hearted miko. "how about" Midoriko said "that Kikyo will get a new soul that's kinder and Miroku wil no longer have his kazaana unless he calls upon it. It will not threaten his life" she reassured her, looking at her shocked face. "what about Sango and Kohaku?" Midoriko sighed. "Im afraid I can not do that. Kohaku was possessed by the evil of a jewel shard, and even if he had his memory his soul had already departed. I can only bring back souls who are still traveling." Kagome looked down. She felt sorry for Sango. She had been forced to kill her own brother and will never see him again. "okay" Kagome said sadly. "Now, you may go back to the battlefield, your friends are worried" Midoriko said. "Also, since you are so kind you are now guardian of the Shikon no tama. you have made your first wish, on your third you and the Shikon will dissapear. you will die" Kagome was shocked but nodded and understood. "Goodbye" Midoriko called as once again Kagome was enveloped in darkness.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Do you ;like? If you do, please REVIEW and VOTE for pairings!!! And I would like to thank all of my friends! Especially Eris Goddess of Chaos!! Her storys ROCK!!! you should read them! Bye!! 


	2. Modern era and King Yama

HEY PEOPLE!!! Now, just to clear things up, Kagome did NOT die.  
Here are the pairing results so far. Sess/Kag Kur/Kag Kag/Hiei Sess/Kag/Kur San/Mir San/Hiei San/Kur  
  
I am not good at love triangles!! And also I want you guys to tell other peuole to read this. I need more reviews!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. Worried faces surrounded her. She sat up and looked around. They were still in the battlefield. She felt something around her neck. She looked down. The Shikon no tama was on a chain around her neck.  
  
"Oh Kagome!!" Kikyo cried, flinging her arms around Kagome. "We thought you were dead!!!" 'WOW!! When Midoriko said Kikyo would get a kinder soul, she wasn't kidding' Kagome pulled away from Kikyo and looked around. Everyones face was red and there eyes were watery except ... SHIPPO!!! "Wheres Shippo !!" Kagome exclaimed looking around. "OKAASAN!!" A little ball of fur hurled itself at Kagome , landing in her arms.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed happily. They cuddled together, happy to be with each other. "If I may interrupt" Sango said. They looked at Sango. Then tears welling up in her eyes she flung herself at Kagome, knocking her to the ground. "Oh Sango, loose some weight!" Kagome gasped. Sango glared at Kagome. "You could have DIED because of me!" she yelled. "If my guard wasn't down, I could have moved and you wouldn't have blocked!" "Oh Sango" Kagome whispered as she embraced her. "What happened imouto?" Sesshomaru said calmly. Kagome smiled at her adoptive brother and told them what happened.  
  
AFTER STORY  
  
"So I can call on my kazzana when I want to?" Miroku asked. "Yes" Kagome said. She looked at Sango who had on a sad expression. Its Kohaku isn't it? Kagome asked mind to mind. Yes, but its for the best Lady Sango, I am so sorry   
You are huh? Well does putting your hand on my ass EXPRESS IT?! Sango turned to Miroku who was backing away. "HENTAI!!" she shouted, attacking him with Hiraikotsu. "When will the pervert learn?" InuYasha said, who was embracing Kikyo. Kagome looked at them, then quickly turned away. She had realized that her and InuYasha were more like family but she still felt slightly heartbroken. She now did not trust men except the ones closest to her like family. "Come on" she said. "Lets get back to Kaedes village. She and Rin must be worried" And together, they all went back to the village. Like one BIG family.  
  
AT THE VILLAGE  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!" Rin yelled. Running up to her favorite inu youkai. She hugged his leg so tight, she almost cut off the circulation. "Rin, did you behave?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded. They all walked to Kaedes hut to have there wounds treated. Kagome used her Miko powers combined with, herbs, medicine, and ... He He ... alcohol. When she applied it, they all tried to get away, but to no avail.  
  
Evaryone had a question on their mind to ask Kagome, and she to them. "Can We/you go to your/my time?" they all asked in unison. Kagome laughed. "Sure, we need a break from the memories" They all looked at her, and thanked her.  
  
"Go get your stuff and meet me by the well in an hour" Kagome said. They nodded and were off.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
1 HOUR LATER AT THE WELL  
  
"Just on time" Kagome said as everyone arrived. "Now, it'll be a tight squezze but I want girls with me and all boys with InuYasha" They did so, and group by group they jumped into the well.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
AT KING YAMAS  
  
"They all have great power, I could use them" King Yama said watching out of a big screen. "Especially that miko" He thought for a moment and then "YUME!" King Yama called. A girl with black hair and wearing a black kimono came out of no where. "Yes sire?" she asked. "Bring them all to me" he said. "Yes sire" Yume bowed than disappeared.   
  
AT KAGOMES  
  
"WERE HERE!" Kagome shouted stepping out of the well house. "This world is strange" Kikyo said, wondering for a moment. "Kagome, is it safe here?" Sango asked. "I would like to know that as well" Miroku said, stareing at Kagomes moms car. They had seen pictures and Kagome explained things but weren't sure. "Its alright you don't see many demons here" Suddenly they all felt a sharp pain on the head and fell into darkness.  
  
Okay, let me say they did NOT die, they were just knocked out. VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!! REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. DT 2 and Top Spys and Assasins

Hey guys!!!! The YYH Gang will arrive today!! YAY!!!! Im so happy!!!!!!!!!! When your done reading this, I encourage you to check out my other stories!! ENJOY!!!!!! Disclaimer: I'll NEVER SAY IT!!!!(Men in Black suits come in pointimg sharp stuff at her) GULP Alright already, they belong to Takahashi-Sama and Togashi-Sama, just keep away from me!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
When they woke up in a room rather like a business office. In a BIG chair behind a desk sat King Yama. they all got up and took there weapons out. KingYama raised his hands and spoke. "Do not be afraid. I just want to ask you something" "Who are you"  
Sesshomaru growled. "King Yama" All of them were shocked. What would the great King Yama want off them??!!  
  
"I want you to become my top spys and assasins" That's when InuYasha blew up. "Become your top spys and ASSASINS!!!????? Why the BLOODY HELL would we do that!! Why would we agree when you Damn KIDNAPPED US, KNOCKED US OUT AND TOOK US HERE???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "INUYASHA SIT!!! Im sorry but why us?" Kagome asked with a 20 ft InuYasha shapped hole beside her. "I have been watching you and you all have extroudanairy abilitys" Kagome nodded and said "Will do it" They all gaped at her. "B-But Kagome" Kikyo stuttered. "Guys if we do this we can prevent more evil from happening. Its for the people" They looked at her and understood. "Well then, I guess I should tell you some information" Yama said. HE started explaing about the 3 worlds, his son, the Dark Tournament, etc.  
  
A YEAR LATER  
  
They had worked for King Yama for only a year and they were already the most feared and wanted in all of Makai. Even Shippo and Rin because they were trained especially well but did not fight in fights that were TOO dangerous. The feudal gang was adopted by Kagomes mother and were now Kagomes brothers and sisters. Shippo was her adopted son. Rin was her daughter. One day Yama summoned them. "You have a new mission. You must all go to the second Dark Tournament . We have heard Naraku might still be alive" They were shocked.  
They never thought they would have to fight him again.  
"You must all were disguises. Hide your aurors and scents to." They nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Unknown to Koenma his Dad had his top assasins doing the he sent the Reikai Tentai on the same one.  
  
At KOENMAS  
  
%%%%  
  
"What do you need this time toddler?" Yusuke asked, clearly annoyed. He Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabaka walked in. "Don't call me that. And to answer your guestion, you another case" "Hn" "What kind of case?" Kurama asked. "You must go to the Dark Tournament and defeat the Naraku team who are said to be stronger than Tugoro" "WHAT?! We could hardly beat them!! What makes you think we can beat these guys?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "JUST DO IT!!!" "Yes sir" Kurama said and he pushed Kuwabaka, Yusuke and Hiei out.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
AWHILE LATER  
  
"YOU DID WHAT??!!" Yama shouted. "D-Dad I d-didn't know" Koenma stuttered.  
"NOW BOTH TEAMS WILL HAVE TO GO AGAINST EACH OTHER!!!! MY TEAM IS A HELL OF A LOT STRONGER!!! THE"LL RIP YOUR TEAM TO SHREDS!!!!!" Yama yelled. "Well we can't do anything about it now" Koenma sighed. "Your right all we can do is watch"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Did you like? Please review. And the fighting will start next capter. Sayonara!!!  



	4. Teams meet at last The fight begins

Hey!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The pairings are still undecided but Kurama is in the lead with Hiei and Sesshomaru close behind. Now start reading!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It had already been awhile since the Uremeshi Team and the Shikon Team (King Yamas Team) had arrived at the Dark Tournament 2 and both Teams now had to face each other  
to determine who faces the Naraku Team. The night before the match the YYH gang were training on the beach. "Tommorow, were gonna kick that teams ass!!!" Kuwabaka said in stupid determination. "Don't underestimate them. They have been winning with ease. Never taking there cloaks off." Kurama pointed out. "the kitsunes right" a feminine voice came from the shadows. 8 cloaked figures appeared. The Uremeshi team could not sense their auras or in the youkais case, sniff them out. But could determine male from female. 4 females, 4 males. 2 of them weren't fighters because they were rather small. One other was an alternate. The YYH gang was surprised they could sense Kuramas kitsune spirit. "We just came to tell you that you WILL go down" the black cloaked figure said. "Hn. Doupt it." Hiei said coldly. "Want a bet" Black said smoothly. In a flash, Hiei was holding his katana up to her/his neck. Whereever it was. Low growls escaped the cloaked figures. Especially the brown and red. "You'll pay runt" Brown snarled. "Stop" Black said. "Do not reveal your techniques. You can deal with him tommorow" Brown hesitated, then nodded. Hiei lowered his katana and unsheathed.  
  
"Lets go train" said an emotionless voice from the white cloak. "Good idea" the red one said. "Oh yes, forbidden child, if you try to look into our minds you'll be fried by my mental barriers." Black said. Hiei was shocked. How did she know?! They left. "Weird" Yusuke said. "Defiantly" Kurama put in.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Next Day  
  
"Hey all you demons out there!! You ready to see some blood?!" The fox referee Koto yelled. The crowed cheered. "Then lets get started!! In the right our last years winners Team Uremeshi!!" The crowd booed. "You think they would cheer for us by now" Kuwabake said. "Shut up dimwit!" Genkai snapped. (Yep! Shes back!!!)  
"And in the left, a favorite for all the Shikon Team" The crowd cheered. Hopeing they would remove their cloaks once and for all. "Lets get started!! Would the first fighters step in the ring!!" "I'll go first" Kuwabaka said, stumbling into the ring. "Who gets the ugly monkey?" The little Blue cloaked figure said. "Yes, who should go against him?" Red asked. They all looked at her. "Oh no!! Im NOT going against THAT weakling!!" "How about I buy you ice cream?" "Deal!" The red said. "When she won't do what you say, bribe her with ice cream" Black chuckled. "Wait a minute, did you say she?" Kuwabaka said. "You got a problem with that?" Red said. She ripped off her cloak to reveal a young woman. She wore a black&pink Youkai exterminator suit. She had long raven hair put in a pony tail, honey brown eyes and red eye shadow. She had a large boomerang and a katana strapped to her side. "Oh no!! Theres no way Kuwabaka's gonna fight a girl!" Yusuke groaned. "Theres no way I'll fight a girl!" Kuwabaka said. "Oh well, in that case" Sango said, sighing. "Hiraikotsu!!" she yelled, throwing her giant boomerang. It hit Kuwabaka head on. He fainted. "Sango has won!!" "You owe me" Sango said to Black. "Next fighters" Koto yelled. "Hn. My turn" Hiei said, jumping into the ring. "You go InuYasha" Black said "with pleasure" Brown said jumpng into the ring. He removed his cloak revealing a half dog demon man wearing a red fire rat kimono, a sword strapped to his side. He had doggy ears, silver hair and amber eyes. "Its pay back time runt" he hissed. "lets see you try" Hiei challenged.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Did you like? Please REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. The fight

SORRY!!!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!

I have been so caught up in other things that I haven't updated forever!!!

Disclaimer: I will NEVER say it!!! You can't make me!!

Kag:You have to say it sesshyobsessed chan.

Sessob: NO!!

Hi: Say it wench!!!

Sessob: WENCH??!! You little bastard!! I pair you up with Kagome in most of my

fics and this is how you repay me?!

Hi:Who said I wanted to?!

Sa:You did. You were drunk by sweet snow and admitted you had the hots for her.

Hi: Blushing Prove it.

Sango plays a video

Sesshyob:AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH laughing histericly

Hi:SHUT UP BITCH!!!

Sesshy: Fluffysama comes in Don't say that to MY girlfriend soon to be MATE!!!

Mi: But shes 12!!!

Sess:Even if I didn't want to I signed a legal document when I got drunk.

Sa,Ka,Hi,Mi: O-O

Sesshyob:

Yus:Freaky

"Let the fight begin!" Koto yelled. InuYsha and Hiei unsheathed there swords. Hiei charged at InuYasha, disappearing. InuYasha just stood there, sniffing the air. He turned around and blocked Hiei's strike with the sheath of his sword. "How?!" Hiei said.

"Feh. Your fowl stench clings to the air. It was easy." InuYasha said. "Why you mutt!"

Hiei yelled in frustration. Inuyasha growled. Hiei disappeared again and striked Inuyasha across the shoulder, blood leaking out of his arm. He didn't even flinch. "I have felt much worse" he said. He swung tetsuiga at him yelling "Kaze no Kizu!" It hit Hiei head on.

He yelled in pain as a light enveloped him. When it faded, he lay on the floor, pretty

bloody. But Inuyasha knew The one in black (guess who) had protected him.

"And Inuyasha is the winner!! Don't you love the blood?!" Koto yelled.

"Inuyasha! Bring him hear!!" "What?! But Ka" "Just do it!!" "Alright!" Inuyasha mumbled to the black figure. He lifted Hiei up and handed him up to the black figure.

She reached her hands out and began to heal him. Hiei felt a wonderful sensation across

his body. He opened his eyes and right above him was the black figure who was... healing ?! He jumped away to his teammates. "Well, he made a speedy recovery"

the one in purple chuckled.  
Would the next fighters step in the ring?" Koto said. "My turn?" Kurama asked/said as

he stepped into the ring. "You should go Sesshomaru" Black said to white. "Yes"

white said, takeing off his cloak. (You know what Sesshy chan looks like)

He stepped into the ring. "Kurama took out his whip, and attacked. "Rose Whip!"

"What a bore" Sesshomaru said warily. The whip slightly grazed his shoulder.

He then grabbed the whip and melted it with his poison claws. He attacked with Tokijin

and injured Kurama severly. Blood poured out of the wound. He lost. Black healed him as well. "This is a waste of time" Sesshomaru sid coolly. "Don't be so sure. They might not fight well now, but when someone they care about is in danger, they kill" "Your right" "Imouto is always right. She knows one of them after all" purple said. "Will still beat them, right Kag imouto chan" Sango asked. "Right Sango nee-chan. Because compared to us, there weaklings"

Okay, just to say, in Hiei and Inu's fight, it is more like Tetsuiga beat him. And it might have been a draw if youko was revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I have to give a HUGE apology to the people who read this story. I am incredibly lazy, I'm afraid. So, Gomen! I hope you like this chapter.

Hiei: I doubt anyone's reading it.

Mir: Seriously, you would think that she would know by now…

Sango: Come on guys, stop picking on her

Me: Yeah! mutters filthy bastards

Hiei: What was that?

Me: Nothing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho at all! So there!

The stadium was in an uproar, no one had seen the Urameshi Team lose so bad before.

Of course, the conditions to the battle, as was agreed, would have each fighter fight. Including captains, discluding substitutes. "All right folks! This has become a major blood bath! I can't stand the anticipation! Alright, well next up is Lady Genkai and Purple!" Genkai jumped into the ring, looking impassive. "Kick his ass, Grandma!"

Yusuke cheered. Genkai snorted. 'What an asshole' she thought.

"Be careful Miro-nii-chan" Black whispered into Purple's ear.

"Aren't I always, Kagome-_sama_" he joked. She punched him good naturedly. He had stopped calling her that ages ago. She then turned serious. "Seriously Miroku, she's powerful. Not even your holy powers can take down all her reiki. And we don't want you to suck her into oblivion" She eyed Yusuke warily. "And we don't want a pissed Yusuke hunting my hide to hell and back. But she's not as powerful as she used to be. After giving her spirit orb to Yusuke, he is far surpassed her level" She then gave purple a hug.

"So, please be careful." A hiraikotsu found it's way inches from purples hooded head.

"Yes, monk. You better not get killed, or I'll resurrect you, and kill you myself" Sango said, pulling Purple close and kissing his cheek. He grinned under his hood, and embraced both girls. "Well aren't I lucky to have such beautiful ladies worried about my safety" His hands were moving south until two pairs of clawed hands caught them.

"Don't even think about it, monk" Sesshomaru growled, releasing the arm. "Now get your ass up there!" Inuyasha yelled, literally throwing Purple into the ring. He landed gracefully, as though he had always been thrown like a stray cat. He then looked at Koto.

"Well?" She blushed and then… "Let the fight begin!"

Purple removed his cloak to reveal a young man with black hair tied in a short ponytail, wearing one gold hoop in his right ear, a purple t-shirt and jeans. But no one was fooled when they saw the monk's armband and rosary on his right arm. "Well, old woman, shall we get started?" he asked innocently, with a mischievous look in his eye.

Genkai bristled. "You'll regret your words, dimwit!" She then raced to the man, throwing punches faster than the normal eye could see.

"Come on, Miroku, doge them!" Sango yelled, as the man, now identified as Miroku, got punched in the gut and was sent flying backwards. He flipped and landed with ease.

" I guess that means no more playing around" Miroku then started to dodge every punch and kick aimed at him.

"What! He was just playing?" Yusuke shouted, outraged at the thought someone would 'play' with his teacher when she should be precede d at there best. "Miroku… Where have I heard that name before?" Kurama asked himself.

"Hn, you still haven't figured it out yet fox?" Hiei growled, looking at the fight layed before them, as Genkai shot a powerful spirit blast that Miroku deflected with a glowing purple golden monk's staff that appeared out of no where.

"What do you mean, Hiei?"

"The names, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Lord Sesshomaru is here? Those are the names of the saviors of legend. Although to my disgust, some are human and hanyou. But those names are the one from legend. If I am correct, they should be accompanied by Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Kikyo."

"But how…?" Then it all clicked in Kurama's head, like a puzzle just being solved.

" The reason there hear… the miko of time…Kagome!" Hiei nodded.

"500 years ago, she saved us all from the despicable Naraku. She set out a unharmful spirit wave so demons and humans could live in peace. It lasted 150 years until King Yama…" he spat his name as if it were poisonous "Ruined it all by destroying that peace, and setting up the stupid barriers" Kurama was shocked, he had never seen Hiei act like this. "But… Hiei, I thought you hated humans"

Hiei looked away from Kurama, his ruby red eyes pointed towards the ground.

"I hate them because there emotions make them weak, but strong and…" Hiei hesitated, then continued "The only human I cared about was taken from me. Her stupid emotions let her get injured and die. I hate humans because they are so fragile. If I get close to one, they will die sooner or later. So why experience the pain of knowing one" He went silent, and closed his mind. 'Because of her stupid emotions…'

Back in the Ring

Genkai jumped back, gasping for breath. She was bruised and her head was bleeding. 'He's strong' she thought. 'I may lose'

Miroku stared at Genkai. He was also bruised all over, and had a serious chest wound. His blood dripped on to the ground, staining the ring a crimson red before turning into a rusty brown. His shirt was ripped into shreds and his jeans had holes in them.

But he let them there on purpose. She was strong, but he could beat her now. But, that would be so embarrassing for them. He sighed. 'I'm such a softie' he thought regretfully.

'Oh well. One more blast, and I'll let her win' He stood up straight, and cupped his hands. Glowing hot purple fire sprang out of them. He then threw it.

"Batter up, old crone!" He knew he was being cocky like Inuyasha, but he had to make this look convincing. The fire flew like a bullet and engulfed Genkai in a valley of flames. Genkai bit her lip from screaming, it was so hot! She quickly raised a blue barrier of reiki and then sucked in the flames. She shot it back at Miroku, rebounding on him. He screamed, but it wasn't very painful. It was his own fire, so it wasn't white hot, as it was to others, it was pleasantly warm. He let the fire burn him a bit, though it protested.

Being created by him, it had a bit of a mind of it's own. It finally agreed to burn him a bit. 'Not really badly' it said, and Miroku quietly chuckled. He then fell to the ground, as the flames retreated to the inside of his body, dwelling to the core of his power inside his chest. "It looks like Miroku is down. I'm gonna start the countdown. 1…2…3…"

'Jeez, if you would stop talking…" Miroku thought, agitated by the fox demon girl.

Suddenly, a mind other then someone he knew entered his head.

'You faked it!' It was Genkai, her voice sounded outraged. 'Get up you jackass! I want a fair fight'

'This is fair, ain't it?' Miroku questioned, and closed off the mind link. He grinned.

'Don't worry old crone, we'll fight again someday' he thought.

"8…9…10! And the winner of this match is Genkai!" Koto yelled. The stadium booed and jeered. The teams ignored them. When Genkai jumped from the ring, Yusuke and Kuwabaka – uh, sorry bara, ran over to her. "You won Grandma!" Yusuke said, grinning as he patted her back.

"You dimwit! Didn't you see! He was faking it! Playing with me the whole time! He lost on purpose!" The team was shocked. "On purpose?" Kurama repeated, curious. "Why?"

"Well, he said he didn't want u to be humiliated" she answered. Kuwabara stared blankly. "What?" Hiei hit Kuwabara unconscious. "Baka" he muttered.

To the Shikon Team

Inuyasha grabbed a battered Miroku and helped him out of the ring. Sango ran to him and hugged him fiercely. "You jerk! You were playing with her! Look at you!" She observed the bruised and bloody form before her as she let go.

"You went to far monk" Sesshomaru hissed as he walked over, his stoic mask barely remaining in place. The little robed pink and blue figure rushed over to him. Pink hugged his knees and Blue hopped onto his shoulder. He heard a muffled sob from Pink. He bent down and hugged her. "Shhhh, its alright Rin. It's alright imouto." She removed her cloak to reveal a young girl about the age of 8. She had long chocolate brown hair with one small pigtail on the side. She wore a orange fighting yukata, and her big brown eyes overflowed with tears.

The green figure and blue one removed there cloaks. It was time to come out of hiding.

Shippo and Kikyo came to the girl. "Rin-chan, we must not forget our training. We cannot show weakness" Kikyo said in a kind yet stern voice as she set the young girl on her lap. Shippo hurried over and wiped Rin's tears. "Yeah Rin-chan. See, Miroku is alright" he comforted. Rin smiled and said, "Gomen. I just hated seeing nii-chan sacrifice himself so the other team simply wasn't humiliated" Black strode over and carefully looked Miroku over. "I will heal you" she said simply, and was about to so when Kikyo's hand stopped her. "You must save your energy for your fight with Yusuke. I will heal him"

"But…" Black started but was interrupted by Miroku.

"Please, imouto, I don't want to see you get hurt because of me" he said and smiled at her. She bowed her head. "thank you" Kikyo then got to work on healing Miroku, letting her green power flow over him.

"Now, let the next match begin! Fighters, step into the ring!" Yusuke and Black both jumped into the ring with shouted encouragements from there teammates. "Let the match begin!" Koto yelled. Black stripped her cloak to reveal a girl of 17 with long black hair and stormy blue eyes that sucked you into there cloudy abyss. She wore a black t-shirt and jeans, she had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back, and she held her bow like an expert. She let her power radiate off her in waves, that purified some of the weakest demons in the stadium and sent down and gave pain to others.

"It's a miko!" Someone from the stands shouted. "Run!" Hundreds of demons ran, while some of the more braver ones (or stupid) stayed put, sweating bullets. Hiei's jaw dropped. Some of the extent shown of his shock. "Kagome?" He whispered.

'No, it couldn't be! She's dead! Right?' To everyone's surprise, Yusuke laughed.

"I can't believe it! My own cousin, Kagome! You sure have gotten stronger!"

Now everyone's jaw dropped. Yusuke's cousin! Kagome grinned.

"Come on, Yusuke! Lets get this started!" she yelled dashing towards him, a glowing fist raised. He responded with a maniac grin, and raised a glowing fist of his own.

"This will be interesting" Kurama murmured. 'Definitely' said the suddenly awake Youko in his mind.

Alright folks! Hope that was good for ya! Well, It's time for bed. Good night ya'll!

Kagome: So lazy

Sesshy: Don't you know it


	7. While I'm still Standing

Yay!! I'm finally updating!! Now you shall see so many secrets revealed. Mwahahahahaha!!!! Anyways, Gomen nasai for not updating sooner. I haven't had much time. If the chapters short, my deepest apologies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, trust me, there would be MANY changes. Lol.

#& Last Time &#

"_It's a miko!" Someone from the stands shouted. "Run!" Hundreds of demons ran, while some of the more braver ones (or stupid) stayed put, sweating bullets. Hiei's jaw dropped. Some of the extent shown of his shock. "Kagome?" He whispered._

'_No, it couldn't be! She's dead! Right?' To everyone's surprise, Yusuke laughed._

"_I can't believe it! My own cousin, Kagome! You sure have gotten stronger!"_

_Now everyone's jaw dropped. Yusuke's cousin! Kagome grinned._

"_Come on, Yusuke! Let's get this started!" she yelled dashing towards him, a glowing fist raised. He responded with a maniac grin, and raised a glowing fist of his own._

"_This will be interesting" Kurama murmured. 'Definitely' said the suddenly awake Youko in his mind. _

_**While my Life still Stands**_

Kagome dashed to Yusuke, raising her brightly glowing fist of miko energy to his face. He crossed his arms to his face in defense, but at the last moment she lowered her body and punched him in the gut.

Yusuke braced himself, and before he was sent flying, kneed her below the neck. A deafening crack was heard as her collarbone splintered. Both of them flew back to the edge of the ring, landing into the rough concrete. Yusuke sprang to his feet, closely followed by Kagome. There bodies were covered in shallow scrapes from the fall, and you could see a bruise were Yusuke had injured Kagome.

"Okaasan!" Two clear voices rang through the stadium, both in worry for the safety of their mother. One was the cry of a small boy, but heads turned as the second cry came from a man from the opposing side. A lonely demon that's heart had frozen, and become a void of bitterness and hate long ago.

"Hiei?" Kurama's bewildered voice seemed to echo in the desolate silence. Hiei said nothing, as his gaze was transfixed upon the woman who had been the only creature upon the earth, to love him and cherish him. And die for him.

The Shikon team was stunned. How did this demon know Kagome? Calling her by the name of Mother? Only one did not look puzzled among the shocked group. Sango smiled gently, looking at Mother and son as Kagome turned her head and locked eyes with the stunned forbidden child.

Yusuke too, looked bewildered, when did his cousin ever have a child? "Hey Kagome,"

He called over the ring. "Mind telling me this shit load of a story you for got to mention after the fight?" Kagome laughed merrily, seemingly not noticing her wounds.

"Of course I will Yusuke," she said, not once turning away from Hiei. "And I believe I owe my friends one as well."

"You sure as hell do, wench!" Inuyasha called. "I'd like to know these things as well, imouto." Sesshomaru stated, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

_I'm in trouble now. _She thought. _Oops!_

_Well, if you had taken my advice and told them. _Sango replied through their linked minds.

_But noooooooooo, you were to chicken._

_You try telling your best friends you fell in love, had a kid, committed suicide, and found the kid again as a miko. _Kagome snorted, and closed off the mind link.

Kagome sensed that Hiei was about to open his mouth, but before he could get a single word out she shook her head. "Not now, my Ember," she said, love filling her voice as she spoke, "Later, ok?" Hiei nodded, but reminded himself to press the subject matter later. His mother was a sly one, and there was no way he was going to let her go unquestioned.

Hiei bowed his head, and promised himself silently. He wasn't going to let her go, ever again.

Kurama stood silently, analyzing the events that had just unfolded before his eyes. So Hiei's mother was the Miko of time, Kagome. The girl from legend who was savior to all, demons and humans alike. But wasn't Hiei's mother a koorime? If so, how could Kagome be his mother? Adopted perhaps? He smirked. "Looks like I'll just have to wait and see."

Silence filled the stadium, and it was getting pretty heavy. Kagome let out a whistle. "Awkward…" she said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "I'll say, you can here the crickets chirping!" Yusuke exclaimed. He grinned. "I know just what to do." He told her.

Yusuke then abruptly pulled his head back and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey youkai! I'm not, your mothers were Class D!! But that's alright, at least she's not Class E's like you guys! Which makes it easy to kick all your fucking ass's!!!"

That sent all the youkai in the stadium to a tremendous uproar, chanting "Kill Urameshi!!"

Kagome laughed hysterically. "Nice job cousin," she said. "Now I won't feel bad about kicking your ass!" Yusuke grinned. "Just try!" And they were off.

Yusuke delivered a swift kick to Kagome's ribs. She jumped and dodged, coming down and landing on his shoulders, forcing him down to the ground with a grunt. She then gripped him in a headlock. "I'm not going to show any mercy, Yusuke." She panted, squeezing the air out of him. He smirked. "Neither am I." he wheezed.

That was when Kagome noticed something poking her stomach. Something warm, and crackling. "Oh, shit!" She tried to scramble off, but Yusuke was too quick. "Spirit gun!" he yelled, as a blast of blue reiki shot Kagome's stomach, flinging her backwards. She spit out a clot of blood as the spirit energy drilled into her stomach.

Blood seemed to just shoot out of her stomach as she barreled into the stands. A giant crater was formed, dust and rubble covered the spot where she landed.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted worriedly. Sango clutched at his arm fearfully, searching frantically for her sister. "Where is she Miroku?" she asked, her voice meek and afraid.

"I don't know, Sango." Miroku replied. Kikyo clutched to Rin and Shippo, her eyes wide.

Sesshomaru and Inuyahsa stood calmly, as they heard Koto's voice shouting, "6…7…8" Suddenly a form flew from the stands and into the stadium. It was Kagome, beaten and bloody, her clothes torn, but strangely enough, a smile plastered on her face.

Hiei's fear and anger, which had been quickly building inside of his ceased, seeing that his mother was alive and apparently well. Somewhat. He put his face in his hands as he saw his mother's maniac like grin. "Sometimes I wonder about her sanity," he muttered. He then saw the alike grin on Yusuke's face and groaned. "Now I know how there related, and now all I ask," Hiei raised his fist to the sky, " Why kami did you give me an insane mother, and apparently," Hiei scowled at the thought, "a demented uncle."

Kurama let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding in. He had gotten worried there. That blow could have easily killed any other normal person or demon. But then again, Kurama smiled and one eyebrow was raised, as if to question himself. She's not normal is she?

"See," Sesshomaru stated calmly, his icy demeanor never falling, "She's fine."

"It's not her time to die." Inuyasha said, looking intently at the match. "When will it ever be?" Rin asked, shrugging her shoulders. "As long as I'm, or any of us are around, it will never be time." Kikyo shook her head. Her eyes solemn and sorrowful, just like they used to be. Inuyasha's heart panged with pain at seeing his mate's sadness. "What is wrong, Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked at each of them, and shook her head and whispered, "You all know as well as I do what is wrong," she raised her head and met their faces. Whether they wanted to hear the truth right now or not they had to hear it. It would help save their hearts, if only by one piece of shattered glass, later. "Kagome's pure. We all know that she'll do anything for us, for the two worlds, filled with the people she loves. And because of that, on the third accursed wish," Kikyo took a deep breath, readying herself, "She will die."

There was silence among the group, each had there heads bowed in a state of silence. "We do not need to hear of this now." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes we do."

"And pray tell, why Kikyo?"

"Because if we don't we will suffer."

"We will suffer either way!"

"Your heart may be stone, but mine is glass. If I can save it by one shattered piece, I will selfishly do so!"

"If my heart is stone, with time it will crumble into dust, and there will be nothing left of me!"

Sesshomaru glared at Kikyo, his golden eyes narrowed and flaring.

"Losing her to me is not only suffering," he hissed. "It is death, and with death for me comes hell. She is my redemption, my haven, if she is gone, I too shall leave. Whether it is physically or mentally, death is the same." He took in a breath and continued.

"So Yusuke, lets get this fight over with, shall we?" Kagome called. Yusuke grinned and made a mock bow. "Of course my lady," he smirked and raised a glowing index finger. "As you wish."

As if in rhythm, two voices spoke as one, although neither heard the other. The one of the miko, and the one of the desperate Demon Lord who refused to let her go.

"Death is the loss of mind, soul, and humanity itself."

"The thought of death no longer scares me, but,"

And they chimed in grim satisfactory.

"I refuse to accept the knowledge of death until my life is no longer standing."

I hope you liked it. I'll try and update sooner.

Hiei: She's not gonna update is she?

Kagome: Probably not until next year!

Kurama:Hey! I hardly get a line in this!

Me: Deal with it!! You should be happy your Kagome's love interest! I can change that, you know!

Kurama: Scary lady...

Hiei: You mean he's gonna be my dad?

Me: Yup!

Hiei: ...


End file.
